


Sin! Sin! Sin!

by 3dgrace (fixwithgold)



Category: Bandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixwithgold/pseuds/3dgrace
Summary: 👀
Kudos: 1





	Sin! Sin! Sin!

The TV wasn't on, but Brad swore he could hear voices talking. He shrugged and flipped to the next page in his book. Adam was on the phone, maybe. Or it was just one voice and he was testing out a new song. 

But then there was a shout, sharp and frightened and Brad was on his feet, book abandoned on the couch, making his way to where it had come from. Their bedroom. 

Brad flung open the door and gasped in alarm because the first person he saw wasn't Adam, it was someone who had Adam pressed up against a wall, and nobody had been in their house earlier today. This man was blonde, and he was wearing a gray denim jacket paired with black pants. A silver chain hung from his belt loops, and his left wrist—pressed against the wall right next to Adam's shoulder, holding him there—was adorned with leather bracelets. Brad blinked at the aura of power that hung around the man. Though he was about the same height as Adam, it made him seem much larger and infinitely imposing. It didn't help that he had Adam pinned with his back against the wall next to the bed. Adam's wide eyes locked onto Brad's, pleading for him to help. 

"Hey!" Brad yelled. The intruder straightened up, his hands peeling back from the wall and dropping to his sides as he turned to face Brad. The movement could have been part of a dance, it was so graceful. It would have been beautiful if this stranger wasn't threatening his boyfriend in their own home. 

Oh. But the stranger was beautiful, in a startling and surreal way. A beard that matched his hair framed features that were somehow delicate and rugged at the same time. His lips curled in a cruel smile that drew lines around his eyes. 

And the eyes were yellow, practically glowing from within with a captivating light. If Brad had been planning to say something else, it was gone now, driven away by those eyes. 

"Oh, there's another. Who're you?" the man—though he couldn't have been just a man, no, he was something else entirely—asked, his voice dripping with intrigue and amusement. 

"Brad," Adam said, snapping Brad back to attention. "Please..."

"Shh." 

The plea cut off abruptly as the intruder waved his hand dismissively at Adam, who seemed to stumble in place as his eyes fluttered shut, like he had fallen asleep. 

Fuck. Okay, that was enough of this. 

"Brad, then? I'm Neil. I had no idea that there were two of you here, but now that I know, I am starting to get ideas..." 

Brad took a step forward, intending to look severe but failing miserably when Neil looked him up and down and his legs almost gave out. 

"You need to leave. I don't know what you are, but—" 

"And you don't need to, Brad, do you?" 

Neil was right in front of him, when had that happened? Brad blinked yellow spots out of his eyes and tried to focus. It was so hard, suddenly, and it was, it must be, Neil was doing something to him that was making it hard to think. What had he asked, again? 

"Don't need to..." 

Don't need to know what he is. 

Okay, fine. It didn't matter anyway, Brad just needed him out because this was definitely not okay. Neil had been about to do something to Adam when Brad had run in, and now it had to stop. Period. 

“Fix whatever you just did to him and leave,” Brad demanded, and felt his heart race when Neil moved even closer. Was his vision tunneling? 

“I don’t mean to offend,” Neil murmured. Brad tried to stand up taller, at least so he could feel like he was in control of the situation, but Neil was so close and Brad was so ruffled over the whole thing that it suddenly felt like the room had gotten much warmer. 

“I don’t usually get this much...resistance...” 

His voice was like music and Brad found himself starting to zone out, a fog settling over his mind and it was all he could do not to let it. 

Focus, Brad. Focus on...on...on Neil...

“How about this,” Neil said, and then his hand was on Brad’s shoulder and Brad knew he should slap it away, push him back but god, the pressure felt good, he had been so scared when he heard Adam yell and now he was feeling so good, so much better. Neil was still talking but Brad couldn’t hear his words, just the sound of his voice and it was all he wanted to hear. Wanted Neil to touch him more, wanted to—

“Brad!” Adam yelled, and Brad came back to himself like he had before. Fuck, he couldn’t let that happen again! Thank god Adam was awake to snap him out of whatever Neil was doing to him, or he didn’t think he would’ve been able to fight back. 

“This is going to be so much fun, I couldn’t let you sleep through it,” Neil told Adam. 

“Fuck off!” 

“Oh I will, I will, just be patient. Now, let’s see.” 

Brad gasped as Neil dug his fingers into the back of Brad’s hair and yanked, forcing him to look up into those entrancing eyes, and it was too much, the warm skin against his scalp and the forced tilting of his head and the fog filling his mind and he knew he shouldn’t give in, couldn’t give in, but—

“Don’t touch him!” 

The noise of a few quick footsteps, then Neil flung his free arm out towards Adam and there was a thud and a muffled shout. 

“You talk too much, Adam. Just be quiet for a few minutes, okay?” 

Neil brushed a thumb over Brad’s lips and he shivered at the touch, pressing closer because he wanted more, needed more. His body was so heavy and yet so light and he was going to float away, all he could see was Neil and—

Suddenly Neil leaned in and kissed him. And Brad kissed back desperately, everything else forgotten because this was right now, this was all there was and all he wanted. 

And when Neil pulled back, for a moment he could see past the yellow eyes to Adam, pinned against the wall by some unknown force and with some mixture of horror and confused, guilty arousal painted over his face. 

“You’re in charge,” Neil whispered, and winked at Brad. “I’ll be back if you do well.” 

A snap of his fingers and Adam doubled over, breathing heavily. Then Neil was gone, leaving Brad still reeling, with every nerve in his body screaming for touch and his face furiously flushed. 

He met Adam’s eyes, captivated by the complicated expression in them. Worried, turned on, confused. Fuck, he was perfect. Brad couldn’t wait, he needed him now, now now now now

Adam approached cautiously. 

“Brad?”


End file.
